High Tension!
by Ryuto
Summary: Historias varias de convivencia entre Dinamarca y Noruega.
1. Chapter 1

2:30 AM, Debería estar durmiendo, pero tengo insomnio =.= así que me puse a escribir~ son tonterías realmente, pero espero que sean de su agrado

**Disclamer**: Ni Noruega, ni Dinamarca me pertenecen, todos los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekazu sama del bien ;3

- Eso estuvo excelente Norge, hay que repetirlo- Dijo Dinamarca tan feliz como de costumbre posando su brazo en los hombros del menor. Hace mucho que no estaban juntos y por lo menos el danés no pretendía perder el tiempo, ocupando cada segundo de este lo más sabiamente que le era posible.

-No...- A pesar de que el menor no se veía para nada emocionado, mas bien tenia un aire de arrepentimiento rodeándolo, y tan silencioso como siempre.

-Vamos ya lo hicimos una vez para la próxima te aseguro que te habrás acostumbrado- continuo insistiendo -además ni siquiera gritaste, tienes que hacerlo, o sentiré que algo esta mal-

-Déjame solo...-

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño con tristeza - solo hagámoslo una vez mas ¿si?, es que aun me siento excitado después de ese final tan rápido y te aseguro que esta vez no sentirás nada-

Noruega lo observo durante un momento, quizás estaba exagerando un poco, es normal sentir miedo la primera vez ¿pero una segunda?...el cuerpo se acostumbra a sensaciones así de bruscas, y aunque no expresara sus emociones como su ex compañero de cierta forma lo disfrutaba a pesar de que después su pequeño cuerpo quedara desecho y notablemente mareado.

-Bien - acepto finalmente.

-Sabia que no te podrías resistir, admítelo también te gusto...-

Y el silencio le daba la razón por que después de todo ¿a quien no le gusta subir una y otra vez a la montaña rusa?.

Fic estúpido lo se~ xD Gracias por leer. *-*

¿Opiniones? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? Todo es bienvenido x3


	2. Reglas de convivencia

**Notas:** Gracias por leer~ sus opiniones son mi fuente de alimento *-* (?) y si, el titulo y algunas ideas fueron gracias a un MAD. ^^ _Lo unico que esta mal es tu tension! Low tension_!_~ *se va cantando la canción*_

**Disclamer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, (ya quisiera uwu) le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekazu, ni tampoco lo escrito aquí sucedió históricamente xD

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Reglas de convivencia**

El tratado firmado por ambos países en 1450 uniéndose como un solo reino fue llamado "noche de 400 años", pero fue mucho mas por supuesto. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, tantos meses conociéndose, tantos años soportándose.

Era una mañana apacible, todos dormían en el interior de la casa, sin embargo en algún lugar específicamente desde el fondo de un pasillo se escuchaban leves pasos y el rechinar de una puerta abriéndose, para Norge el momento perfecto para dejarle las cosas claras a su compañero y sin más ni mas plantándole una papel en medio de su inconsciente rostro.

-¡que demonios! ¡Despierten nos están atacando! ¡Preparen las tropas!- despertó exaltado antes de quitar aquel papel y notar la presencia de su pequeño amigo -oh, eras tú... ¿cuantas veces te e dicho que hay mejores maneras de despertar a alguien?-

El menor no respondió nada, solo se limito a apuntar el papel que parecía ser una carta cuidadosamente sellada, lo que Dinamarca entendió de inmediato abriéndola dichoso -_quien dijo que los Noruegos son fríos_- pensó, pero todo cambio apenas comenzó a leerla:

**Reglas de convivencia:**

**1.-No grites tanto**

**2.- No uses mis cubiertos**

**3.- Deja de decir que eres el rey de la casa**

**4.- Cuando salgo no preguntes donde voy, ni a que hora volveré.**

**5.- Modula tu lenguaje**

**6.- Deja de llamar "bichos" a mis espíritus**

**7.- No malgastes el dinero**

**Siguientes 93 más**

**108.- No hables con la boca llena**

**109.- Tu hacha no es un instrumento musical**

**110.- Y finalmente ¿puedes dejar de ser tu mismo?**

Durante todo ese día ambos anduvieron por caminos distintos, el danés mas agresivo que de costumbre respondiéndole de mala manera a todo ser que se le cruzara por delante no logrando asimilar que fueran 110 reglas, ósea 110 defectos que Noruega veía en él y eso era suficiente razón para cambiar las cosas desde ya, pensando que últimamente estaba siendo muy bueno con ese niño, tenia de dejarle claro que el también tenia reglas que imponerle y haría una lista para dársela esa misma noche.

Finalmente la noche había llegado y como era habitual los dos estaban sentados compartiendo una agradable cena, bueno agradable solo para uno por que por lo menos esta vez no tenia que escuchar al otro gritar desde el comedor hasta la cocina que "felicitaran al chef" para luego decir que "la comida danesa era la mejor".

-Tengo algo que decirte- dijo el danés en tono serio a Norge

A lo que este alzo la mirada como respuesta.

-Bueno, tu sabes llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos y hoy me dijiste que tengo muchos defectos y no es que me doliera ni nada, una persona tan fuerte como yo no siente tristeza por esas tonterías y mucho menos iría a ahogar sus penas con el panadero de la esquina quien le ofrecería un...-

-Ve al grano- lo interrumpió.

-Toma- Se acerco pasándole un sobre idéntico al que él le dio esa misma mañana. Noruega lo observo un momento casi adivinando de que se trataba, lo abrió curioso al saber que reglas se le impondrían, a lo que se llevo una gran sorpresa.

**Reglas de convivencia:**

**1.- ¿Puedes sonreír mas seguido?**

Pero claro ninguna reglas impuestas fue cumplida, Noruega escasamente sonrió y Dinamarca nunca dejo de ser él.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Gracias por leer ~ ^^


	3. Facetas

**Notas: **Otro capitulo~ gracias por los reviews! *-* Este no salió tan cómico, pero espero que les guste n_n

**Disclamer**: (Me harán repetirlo en todos los capítulos? ;o;) Los personajes no son mios u_u pertenecen a Hidekazu sama

- - - -- --------------

Noruega siempre observaba con atención la manera de actuar de Dinamarca, como cambiaba a medida que los años pasaban, siendo testigo de sus diferente facetas, algunas molestas y otras peor, sin mencionar tres que le parecían soportables.

Aun recordaba ciertos momentos , como la primera vez que se enfrento con Suecia, jamás había visto en alguien aquella extraña mezcla de ira y fuerza, su inagotable vitalidad animando al resto para darle la victoria al reino. En esa ocasión pudo verlo como un fuerte aliado.

O quizás cuando enfermo de gripe, y por mas que le repetía que no era necesario que lo cuidara el insistía a pesar de que no tenia la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, confundiendo las medicinas, y cubriéndolo con varias frazadas sin importarle la fiebre que emanaba, tiritaba y eso era suficiente razón para que él creyera que tenia frio. En aquel minuto cuando lo vio desvelarse quedándose dormido a su lado para cuidarlo, lo pudo ver como un buen amigo.

Incluso cuando tenia que tomar el papel de amante dejándose embelesar por sus tiernos besos y su torpe manera de intentar ser cuidadoso, tratándolo como si fuera una fina pieza de porcelana, comprendiendo que a Norge le gustan las cosas dulces y no le importaba tener que repetirse un par de veces esas noches, las cuales nunca eran negadas.

Un aliado, un amigo, un amante. Esos eran los momentos que mas le gustaba sacarle en cara cuando peleaban, nombrando todos sus errores y encantándose con la cara de ofendido del danés.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Gracias por leer *-*


	4. Disonancia cognitiva

Gracias por los mensajes *-* de verdad~ me hacen sonreir como boba frente al pc, bueno, este capitulo va dedicado a la Yuko por soportarme xD quizas en este capitulo Dinamarca sea un bastardo abusivo, pero un bastardo abusivo encantador~ cierto, es un intento de lemon y soy pesima escribiendolos, asi que tal vez ahora si reciba tomatazos n-nU

Y finalmente el fic oOo...

-------------

**Disonancia cognitiva**

Primero actuó, luego justifico mi actuación.

La sombría habitación iluminada tan solo por una pequeña lámpara que colgaba encima de ellos tintineando y amenazando con apagarse. – ¿Como es que llegue a esto?- pensó noruega con dificultad, sus pensamientos casi podridos dejándose embelesar por la incoherencia del deseo. –Eres repugnante- musito, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerzas, intentando opacar cualquier gemido.

Pero por más que repitiera una y otra vez aquellas injurias su cuerpo no reaccionaba y sus manos se negaban a apartar al danés de su lado, dejándole de cierta forma las reglas claras del juego, por que para el eran vagas palabras que fácilmente podía distorsionar a su gusto y sin duda prefería guiarse por las miradas desconcertadas del menor que conocía a la perfección y ahora pedían a suplicas un poco de interés.

–Te odio-

Dinamarca sonreía ante estos insultos, aunque llevara media vida escuchándolos en esta ocasión tenían un significado peculiar. Arrinconándolo contra el cabecero de la cama, dispuesto a hacer y deshacer como quisiera a este "encantador" juguete que tenia en frente que tiempo atrás no era más que una molestia en su reinado, era débil y nadie lo negaba, quizás era por eso que despertaba aquel deseo incontrolable de poseer ese cuerpo frágil que el mismo se encargo de desvirginar, no era la primera vez y seguramente no seria la ultima.

Los labios rozando con desesperación los contrarios dejando de lado la ternura.

-Date prisa- murmuro el noruego, asimilando muy a su pesar lo que seguía.

-Como guste su majestad- contesto sin ocultar su dicha, apartándose unos centímetros y sin vacilar levantándole ambas piernas posándolas en sus caderas, claro que sin olvidar darse el tiempo para vanagloriarse de tener nuevamente al Reino de Noruega en la palma de su mano, después de esos cortos segundos, se inclino introduciendo sus dedos en la boca del menor esperando que este entendiera, y siendo respondido de forma positiva.

Humedeciendo la entrada y obligando al rubio a soltar sus primeros gemidos, sobre todo al introducir un par de dedos en su interior sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¿Estas listo Norge?-

Sin ánimo de hablar se limito a esconder su mirada, _¿para que demonios pregunta? si lo hará de todas formas._

Y como suponía, sucedió. Al principio de una manera suave tomando fuerza a medida que los minutos pasaban, al igual que sus respiraciones que ahora se hallaban alteradas, sin timidez empeñando los vidrios y saturando la habitación de incesantes gritos de placer que cesaron solo a la llegada de clímax ensuciando sus cuerpos con un espeso liquido blanco.

-Te amo- dijo el mayor descaradamente abrazando a su amado de turno, mientras este lo único que lograba hacer era repudiarse, odiar su sucio cuerpo, había sido humillado…otra vez y lo único que lograba hacer era conservar un poco de dignidad intentando convencerse de que el no era el culpable, el único culpable era Dinamarca por ser un bastardo.

Un bastardo que nunca dejo de amar.

------

o.o sankyuu! :3 ¿Criticas? ¿Comentarios?


	5. Trivialidad

**Disclamer**: Ni Noruega, ni Dinamarca me pertenecen ~

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Dinamarca si algo hacia bien era nunca darse por vencido por mas que la situación se tornara difícil o inviable, "me rindo" eran palabras que simplemente no existían en su vocabulario, y cuando algo se proponía insistía e insistía hasta realizarlo.

O al menos así era.

Desde que ambos reinos habían decidido unirse no se habían producido muchos problemas, las cosas eran simples, sabían como actuar civilizadamente y enfrentar sus diferencias de forma pacifica, llegando a un acuerdo rápido pero siendo comúnmente el Reino de Noruega el que tenia que ceder ante todos los conflictos triviales que ocurrían y captar las ordenes del otro reino sin quejarse. Eran buenos tiempos, por lo menos para el danés ya que tener a un aliado tan callado le era perfecto para llevar a su antojo todo.

Pero el tiempo pasa, las personas crecen y cambian.

-Hey Norge! Puedes limpiar estos pisos están asquerosos~-

-Hazlo tú-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Inquirió sorprendido el mayor de ambos

- No-

Y de esa misma forma fue durante los siguientes meses, Dan preocupado ante tal atrevimiento le pregunto a varios consejeros del reino que demonios sucedía con Norge, llegando a pensar que tal vez era un suplantador que había ocupado el puesto de su querido compañero, pero no, era imposible entonces ¿Quién le estaba metiendo todas esas cosas en la cabeza para que se comportara tan insubordinado? Y las únicas respuestas que hallaba era que era normal que los niños a esa edad se comportaran de forma rebelde y que debía comprenderlo y prestarle atención, -_pero que demonios ni que fuera su madre- _pensaba, o mas bien se quejaba en voz alta en medio de la casa pero por más que se resistiera e intentara ignorarlo hasta que esa etapa se le pasase, era irremediable su preocupación.

Una tarde cualquiera mientras caminaba por la ciudad recordó uno de los tantos consejos que había escuchado –podría regalarle algo- murmuró para si mismo dejándolo como opción, y sin siquiera darse cuenta se encontraba revisando diversas tiendas. Ahora el problema era ¿Qué le gustaría? Norge no era una persona con gustos muy marcados, con suerte sabia que era raro, y le gustaba pasar tiempo jugando con sus igualmente raros bichos, pensó y pensó durante un par de horas sin llegar a nada en específico, llegando incluso a considerar regalarle su querida muy querida hacha pero tacho esa alternativa de inmediato. Continuo buscando aun con bastante optimismo cuando sus ojos se toparon con lo que parecía ser su salvación, en una tienda detrás de la ventana se leía con letras grandes impreso en un libro titulado "Como entender a un noruego pre-adolecente" sus ojos brillaron, y de inmediato corrió a comprarlo, hallando otros libros peculiares como "Seducir a un ingles amargado", "Como ganar la independencia para idiotas", "Como entender a un Italiano", "Como dominar a un sueco" dios, ¿Quién los escribía? Aun así anoto mentalmente comprar ese último la próxima vez que viniera. Apenas tenerlo entre las manos comenzó a leerlo sentado en un parque cercano.

_Los noruegos no son muy comunicativos_ - dime algo que no sepa – _para llevarse bien con ellos intente descifrar sus gustos _– frunció el ceño - otra vez con lo mismo… - _no hable demás, llévelo a lugares tranquilos y por sobre todo no grite, por que por mas que lo mire con desprecio, y lo trate de forma indiferente, no significa que lo aborrezca. _

Genial, al menos tenía la esperanza de que no lo odiaba, ¿y ahora qué? Podrían dar un paseo y unir lazos, compartir pensamientos y todas esas cursilerías que decía en el libro, si eso haría. Corrió de vuelta a casa lo más rápido que pudo, olvidando incluso el regalo que tenía planeado comprarle, saber que pensaba norge era mas importante

-¡Norge! ¡Salgamos de paseo!- grito dándole un empujón a la puerta, que resonó por todo el lugar, y como era común a esas horas Noruega estaba en medio del salón leyendo. – Se que estas hay no te escondas, eres enano pero aún eres visible- comenzó a decir hasta dar con su compañero, el cual le lanzo un fría mirada que en un comienzo le llego como un bloque de hielo sobre su cabeza.

-Estas no son horas de salir- dijo el noruego intentando no distraerse de su lectura.

-¡Cualquier hora es buena!- le respondió sonriente tomándolo del brazo pero inmediatamente recibió una respuesta negativa, pero que mas daba el libro decía que no lo odiaba en verdad. -No seas aburrido, la noche es preciosa además no puedes quedarte leyendo aquí como un viejito amargado-

Y la discusión continúo de la misma manera durante los siguientes minutos, uno insistía y el otro rechazaba con insultos cortos varios, hasta que ocurrió algo que puso al borde la paciencia de Dinamarca su muy querido compañero lo había dejado hablando solo marchándose de la sala y para colmo lo había insultado de una manera nueva… levantandole el dedo del medio. Eso era algo que a ninguna persona se lo permitiría, y no importaba que fuera su compañero, estaba en su casa, en su reino, así que tenia que acatar sus órdenes le gustara o no.

Fue a paso firme tras el noruego, ya nada de risitas ni ser amable, a ese niño malcriado se le pasaría esa etapa a la buena (que no funciono) o la mala esa misma noche. Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Noruega vacilando un momento antes de girar la manilla y preguntándose que se supone que debía decirle, pero que importaba seguro se le ocurría algo en el momento.

-Norge! Que se sup…- grito abriendo la puerta, sin embargo fue interrumpido por algo que nunca se hubiera esperado, ni en un millón de años, Noruega quien había sido tan hostil en el salón ahora en vez de lanzarle aquellas miradas groseras, estaba encima de él muy cerca abrazándolo con fuerza y ocultando su rostro entre las ropas de este. –Norge ¿estas bien?- Inquirió alarmado el danés.

El pequeño rubio no respondió nada, sin mostrar ninguna clase de emoción agarro las ropas de su colega obligándole a flexionar las rodillas para quedar a su estatura y viendo su reflejo en los ojos del otro, un efímero momento antes de que el rostro del noruego se aproximara al contrario y sin dudarlo un momento se dejo seducir por aquella boca que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaba, pero secretamente siempre había querido probar.

El danés sin saber como reaccionar se dejo llevar por el momento, antes de ser bruscamente separado y empujado fuera de la habitación, claro que no sin antes ser llamado "idiota", viendo cerrar la puerta justo en frente a su rostro.

En ese instante solo un pensamiento acaparo su mente "Quién entiende a los noruegos", prefiriendo irse del lugar a distraerse un momento, en otras palabras se rendía, era imposible incluso pensar en comprender a un niño así ahora tan solo se limitaría a quererlo pero nunca a comprenderlo.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

aws~ quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba o o, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer *-*


	6. Opuestos

**Disclamer**: Ni Noruega, ni Dinamarca, ni Islandia me pertenecen.

Tengo la mente más podrida de lo usual este último tiempo ú u

-----------

A Islandia siempre le a resultado curioso el echo de que Noruega y Dinamarca pudieran formar una alianza tan extensa sin entrar en guerras entre ellos, no es que le gustara estarse inmiscuyendo en sus vidas pero el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolos saltaban a la vista todas sus diferencias.

Por las tardes como era común desde que había caído bajo la supremacía de Noruega el solía acompañarlo a unas amplias caminatas por el bosque, no era algo que le desagradara muy al contrario tratando de regocijarse con cada nuevo paisaje que emergía frente a sus ojos y aunque su acompañante ocasionalmente le dirigiera la palabra podía sentirlo hay más que en cualquier otra ocasión del día. Eran momentos exclusivos que no deseaba compartir con nadie, pero el teniendo derecho ninguno no podía oponerse aquel ser que amenazaba con acabar la serenidad de sus tardes.

-¿De verdad dan este paseo todas las tardes?- Hablo el danés con una voz presuntuosa digna de él.

-Si te aburres márchate- dijo norge sin apartar su vista del frente, casi contestando por obligación.

-Es que como desaparecían quería saber que tanto hacían, y mira enano dos tampoco se ve feliz- hablo nuevamente apuntando al pequeño alvino que caminaba silencioso atrás.

Y las quejas iban en aumento a medida que avanzaban, hasta que por fin decidieron descansar en un lago cercano a la ruta acostumbrada, aunque descansar hubiera sido solo una excusa atribuida por el mayor para jugar en el estanque y arrastrarlos con él.

-Norge~! Vamos métanse al agua- insistía Dinamarca recibiendo solo respuestas negativas si es que con suerte se las mandaba.

A Islandia siempre le a resultado curiosa la forma de comportarse de ambos, mientras espera sentado junto a su "hermano mayor" no puede evitar preguntarse el por que una persona tan discreta como Noruega puede haber soportado tantos años a alguien tan ruidoso como Dinamarca y viceversa.

-¿No le harta a veces?- inquirió el islandés arriesgándose a recibir alguna reprimenda – Por que son muy diferentes y… -

-Somos tan opuestos que juntos hacemos un ser humano completo ¿no lo haz pensando así?- le interrumpió noruega esperando que aun siendo tan pequeño con el tiempo olvidara esas palabras, pero fueran suficientes para que dejara de preguntar sobre el tema y se dedicara solamente a disfrutar los momentos en "familia".

-----------------

Lo acepto, quede inconforme con este capitulo.

Gracias por leer, y por los reviews! Gracias Kasumikun, Usagi Asakura, Himeko kawaii desu, Sumiko minamino, NunkTRindas, Robin Ivanova de Braginski, Nanamiii, Ayu-chan created her manself *-*

Ayu-chan created her manself: Lo siento por demorar en contestar ú u pues si en el capitulo cuatro fue una violancion o-o y esta bien, intentare hacer algo donde aparescan esos libros xD -la abraza y extruja- te amare si lo dibujas *-*


	7. Reino de Dinamarca

Aw~ hacía mucho que no escribía nada owo. Lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos.

**Disclamer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

_Yo solía gobernar a todo lo que en mi camino se topara, con una sola orden los mares eran un camino hacia cualquier lugar y todo sitio por el que pasara ya podía ser considerado mío, con la mirada soberbia avanzaba dirigiendo a mis hombres a la victoria sin importar a quien pasara llevar en el trayecto, el fin justificaba los medios repetía constantemente._

El rey de los nórdicos como el mismo se auto nominaba caminaba por las calles de su urbe con los dedos entrelazados sujetando la parte posterior de su cabeza, no entendía el por que recorría rutinariamente como si de un ritual se tratara los mismos caminos que no lo llevaban hacia ningún lugar en especial, quizás fueron los hechos que allí ocurrieron los que lo hacían a repetir una y otra vez los mismo recuerdos que su mente dibujaban -Si olvido, mis grandes hazañas seguirían siendo recordadas- murmuró para si mismo antes de reír levemente. No, eso era imposible, el aunque quisiera no podía olvidar lo que había vivido, era imposible de olvidar que alguna vez el si fue el verdadero rey de del norte y como con el pasar del tiempo todo lo que con esfuerzo logro a un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convertían en simples memorias.

Era la ley del más fuerte que regia por sobretodos. Q_uizás seguiría igual si hubiera tenido alguien con quien apoyarme, en quien confiar en vez de imaginar que todos conspiraban contra mi_. -_Me pregunto si en verdad me odia_- inquirió, al recordar a cierto enano rubio de mirada muerta -era tan débil...-

Algo que era imposible pasar por alto fueron los muchos años que paso soportando a aquel enano, ¿o era todo lo contrario? Principalmente por que mentiría si alguna vez no lo considero una molestia, era débil, se veía débil, y eso nadie era capaz de negarlo, pero mentiría aun mas si dijera que en todos esos muchos años estuvo solo, por que siempre que se le necesitaba estaba hay aunque fuera para decirle que era un imbécil que hacia todo mal.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido en Dinamarca, demasiadas, -_Fui el rey del norte, la Europa podía conquistar si quisiese, tenia al mundo en mis manos- siguió pensando, mientras nombraba sus éxitos, -_Aunque siempre estaba ese Sueco molesto, que se creía mejor que yo-

La unión del Kalmar que unió a las tres monarquías nórdicas no duro mucho tiempo.

_Los días que pasamos juntos los tres intentando convivir parecían un campo de guerra constante, desde que nos levantábamos hasta la hora de dormir. No estoy seguro que era lo que me molestaba tanto de ese cuatro ojos Sueco, quizás era la forma que tenia de comportarse con las personas haciéndose en mas fuerte, mientras que era mas que obvio que ¡ yo era mejor en todos los sentidos! y al ver como Norge de a poco se acercaba a él, sí, eran muy parecidos ambos eran muy... ¿autistas? y callados, y no era que estuviera celoso, pero que importaba si al final de la historia terminamos siendo Noruega y yo, como siempre._

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había caminado un buen trayecto perdido en sus pensamientos, llegando a las costas que lo separaba de ambos países, sintiendo como el viento del mar recorría su rostro y desordenaba sus cabellos.

_Por alguna razón que no podía explicar dolía recordar los acontecimientos pensando que nunca mas se repetirían, fueron tantas lagrimas derramadas al finalizar cada uno, cada compañero que se alejo de el -_incluso en las peores situaciones- menciono recordando la independencia de Islandia -Algunas veces hasta huían juntos- bajo la vista, y el mismo vacio que sintió la mañana que encontró las habitaciones de Suecia y Finlandia vacías se apodero de el.

El Reino de Dinamarca, _traigo conmigo tantos recuerdos, tragos dulces como amargos, en el camino hubieron muchas mentiras pero en su momento también hubieron sonrisas cálidas de países fríos, no culpo que se hayan alejado buscando su propia historia, yo en su caso hubiera echo lo mismo, y un rey no puede gobernar para siempre._

-Aunque siempre seré la acepción- dijo, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas con aires de grandeza, mientras miraba las olas chocar contra las costas.


End file.
